Hyperglycemia refers to a condition commonly found in patients suffering from mature-onset diabetes mellitus or other diseases which cause impairment of pancreatic function. Hyperglycemic patients with non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) with insulin resistance exhibit elevated serum glucose levels. Failure to adequately control elevated serum glucose levels can cause myocardioischemia, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, lethargy, coma, blindness, kidney failure or death. While conventional treatment for hyperglycemic conditions may include restriction of carbohydrate intake and insulin injection, one important means of treating hyperglycemic patients is with oral hypoglycemic agents. Hypoglycemic agents which would be particularly useful to treat hyperglycemia would be highly effective and exhibit no detrimental long term side effects.